Entre tus brazos
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: [DickGrayson/DamianWayne]


Damian se detuvo en medio del pasillo, luego de haber escuchado su nombre y reconocer la voz, bastante alterada, de Grayson al otro lado de la puerta.

 **-Sabes que no puedo permitirlo. -** era la voz de su padre, bastante sereno.

 **-¡También sabes que es bastante capaz y que está listo! -** gritó Dick.

 **-La respuesta es no, Dick. Puedes irte.**

 **-¡Sólo escúchate! -** al gritarlo, Damian escuchó un fuerte golpe, que supuso fue un puñetazo contra la mesa.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Damian escuchó a alguien recorrer la habitación, y tuvo el impulso de irse rápidamente para no ser descubierto espiando, pero por otro lado quería saber por qué hablaban de él.

 **-Sabes, Bruce. -** siguió Dick. **-La verdad es que a cada uno de nosotros nos subestimaste, y el titulo de padre te sigue quedando demasiado grande si no reconoces la verdadera capacidad de tu propio hijo. Y es que ni siquiera lo has intentado, ni con él ni con nadie.**

La conversación había terminado, y Damian a lo primero que atinó fue a esconderse tras un mueble cuando Dick salió, bastante rápido y dando pesados pasos hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Damian estuvo a punto de ir tras él, pero a último momento se arrepintió y entró en la habitación en la que estaba su padre.

 **-¿Todo bien?** **-** soltó a modo de saludo, fingiendo que apenas llegaba.

 **-Sí. -** respondió Bruce, que se sentó cerca de él y se frotó las cienes con ambas manos.

 **-¿Seguro? Porque nunca vi a** **Grayson** **de esa manera.**

Bruce lo examinó con la mirada, pero Damian se mostró inalterable.

 **-¿Cuánto llevabas en el pasillo? -** preguntó.

 **-Lo suficiente. ¿Qué le pasa a** **Grayson** **? -** volvió a intentar.

Bruce suspiró.

 **-Simplemente una discusión, nada grave.**

Damian frunció el ceño. Él ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho enojar a Dick, y las veces que se habían gritado cosas mientras discutían, pero nunca de ese modo. Siempre era él quien se iba dando portazos y gritando, y no Dick.

Bruce notó que Damian se había quedado pegado mirando un punto fijo del piso, así que habló.

 **-Se nota que no estás conforme con la respuesta. -** dijo. **-¿En qué piensas?**

 **-Es que...** **-** trató de ordenar su mente. - **Grayson** **nunca se enoja. Bueno, sí, como todo el mundo. Pero nunca es en serio, normalmente sólo se molesta por un rato y ya.**

Bruce se rió de forma apagada, tal vez con algo de melancolía, y Damian se extrañó. Dick enojado golpeando cosas y su padre riendo... ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

 **-Se nota que no has visto a ese chico realmente enojado. -** como Damian lo miraba atento, Bruce continuó. **-Ahora es más maduro, y se esfuerza por estar calmado, pero ese chico tiene su genio. Era bastante terco cuando tenía tu edad, y varias veces me sacó el dedo y me lanzó cosas contra las ventanas.**

Damian estaba impresionado. Le parecía increíble que el sujeto que lo perseguía por toda la mansión para abrazarlo, por el simple hecho de estar aburrido y querer fastidiarlo, alguna vez haya sido así de arrebatado.

 **-Si ahora lo ves tranquilo, puedes estar seguro de que sólo lo logra cuando está contigo.**

Algo en su estómago se removió con eso, sólo que en ese momento no supo definir qué lo había provocado. Damian estuvo seguro entonces de que nunca terminaría de conocer a Dick.

 **-¿En qué piensas? -** le preguntó su padre.

Damian espabiló y lo miró.

 **-¿Dónde está ahora?**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que sé a dónde fue? -** recibió una severa mirada de Damian y respondió. **-Biblioteca, seguramente.**

Damian asintió y dejó la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la biblioteca y se preguntó si ya estaría más calmado. Decidió entrar de todos modos.

Dick estaba sentado frente al enorme ventanal, viendo directo al cielo estrellado, en un sillón que se notaba que había arrastrado apenas hace un rato, porque se había llevado toda la alfombra arrugada y enganchada debajo.

Damian tanteó terreno apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, y como Dick no lo miró, dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

Seguía sin decir nada, ni siquiera lo miraba, y Damian no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con él. Se puso a pensar en que cuando él estaba enojado odiaba que la gente intentara hablarle, y también prefería estar solo.

Aun así, no era como si fuera a decir algo, de todos modos. Se apoyó suavemente sobre su hombro, y Dick suspiró, levantando el brazo para poder abrazarlo, y Damian terminó apoyado en su pecho.

Damian lo abrazó también, y se puso a mirar el cielo del mismo modo que él lo hacía, sin decir una palabra.

Nunca lo admitiría, o al menos no en voz alta, pero lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue conocer a Dick Grayson. No sólo había cambiado su actitud con él, sino su forma completa de ver el mundo, y se sentía bastante agradecido con eso. Además, Dick era la única persona que lo acogía de esa manera, sin recriminarle sus acciones o apuntarlo con el dedo como lo hacían los demás.

Podía decir con seguridad que sentía afecto por él. Tal vez era la única persona actualmente por la que sentía afecto. Porque a su padre lo respetaba, y a Talia le guardaba bastante rencor últimamente, pero con Dick era el único por el cual sentía un genuino cariño.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Dick calmándose lentamente, se sintió bastante pleno, sin ganas de abandonar ese lugar entre sus brazos por un buen rato.

* * *

 _ **20/07/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
